Invitation
by Griever11
Summary: Season 1, pre Art Attack, ML. Fic response to the Time Change Challenge on BBWW. Includes a chicken, a ball and a half naked Logan.  :P


In response to Mari's time change, one hour fic challenge, I bring you 'Invitation', a pointless, pre Art Attack, slightly ML fic.

Start time: 5.51pm

00000

**Invita****t****i****on**

Max peered over the edge of Logan's skylight with a smile on her face. It had been a while since she'd done this, but picking his lock was getting boring. Logan's penthouse was quiet, no Logan by the computers tonight. She popped the latch of the skylight open with expert ease and glanced down.

Deja vu.

Only this time she had come without a rope. She made an estimation of the height and prepared to jump down, but not before noticing the delicious aroma of roast chicken wafting up towards her. Good. She could eat properly tonight. Mentally congratulating herself on her perfect timing, she let her feet dangle down into the skylight and dropped inside. She landed softly in a crouch and straightened up. The penthouse was eerily silent, no humming of the computers, no typing noises.

"I knew I heard something from over here."

Max grinned as Logan came around the corner. She wanted to answer him, make a little comment about the chicken which was soon going to be her dinner, but her words never got past her mouth.

Logan was naked waist up, a towel draped around his neck. His hair was wet and messy, sticking out in all the wrong places. She couldn't help but stare. The man looked good. His chest was solid, a slight fuzz of hair leading down towards an even more solid body where it met the waistband of his slacks. She swallowed hard as she took in the well defined muscles and stored it in her memory. She'd probably never be able to see it again. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she let her eyes travel back up towards his face.

"Where are your clothes?" She managed.

_Okay, so it __was blunt,__ but it got the message across. Put something on, damn it, before I do something stupid. _

She narrowed her eyes as she saw Logan give her a playful smirk.

"I just came back from a game. I put the chicken in the oven for dinner and took a shower." Max turned to watch as Logan wheeled past her to pick up a basketball from the floor near the front door.

"Doesn't explain why you're not wearing a shirt." She muttered, and then dismissed it with a slight shake of her head. Logan had disappeared from her sight, presumably to put the basketball back to wherever it came from.

"When did you start playing basketball?" She said, raising her voice so that he could hear her from wherever he was. She started feeling stupid standing in the middle of the hallway waiting for Logan's answer and headed towards the kitchen instead. She took a peek at the chicken inside the oven, grinning in anticipation of her delicious dinner later.

Max heard Logan coming back and turned to him immediately, not wanting to miss a chance at looking at him some more. He wheeled towards her and stopped in front of the oven, checking on the chicken inside.

_God, his arm muscles.__ T__his must be what Kendra's always going on and on about. __'Rippling muscles'._

"I found out there's a group who play wheelchair basketball down at the court some times. I thought I'd join them, it's a good way to get to know people, exercise..." He said, answering her earlier question.

"Cool." She said, raising herself up to sit atop the kitchen counter. "Is it almost done?" She asked him, referring to the chicken. Logan let out an amused chuckle and shook his head.

"I just put it in, Max. It's going to take a little while more. It should be done in, about half an hour." He shrugged, and then gestured to his refrigerator. "You can look if there's anything you want to eat before it's done, if you're really that hungry."

Max shook her head. "I can wait." Her brown eyes connected with his, and they crinkled up in amusement as they both realised how very un-Max her statement was. She was known for not being able to wait.

"So, are you any good? At basketball, I mean." She asked him.

Logan shrugged. "It's different from before, that's for sure. I _think_ I'm okay." He lifted his towel over his head and placed it on his lap. Max's eyes followed his hands, captivated by the sheer sexiness of the movement.

"You can come and watch me if you want."

Max immediately looked back up, afraid if Logan had caught her scrutinizing him, but Logan's expression held no acknowledgement that he had noticed anything out of the ordinary from her. Max forced herself to focus back on what he was saying, and not his delectable muscley body. She bit on her lower lip and cocked her head to one side.

"Watch you play basketball?" She reaffirmed.

"Yeah, to see for yourself if I'm any good. Tomorrow, maybe? Or any other day I'm playing..." Logan ventured, daring himself to look into her mesmerising brown eyes. Max shot him a wide smile and nodded in agreement.

They remained silent for a while, staring at each other, both with smiles on their faces. Max was adamant to not let her eyes wander down Logan's body, and that only left her with his beautiful eyes to stare into. Not that it was a problem.

"I, uh, should go put some clothes on, it's getting cold." He said finally, breaking their momentary lapse of silence.

Max merely nodded as her inner voices let out a disappointed sigh at the idea of a fully clothed Logan. He wheeled off towards his room to change and Max sat unmoving for a few moments before realising that it was indeed cooler than usual.

And then she realised she'd forgotten to close the skylight as she came in.

Mentally chiding herself for not thinking about it earlier, she went back into the hallway to ponder about solving her latest problem.

00000

End time: 7.08pm

This took more than an hour. But you guys don't mind, right? It's got the classic Logan out of the shower scene in it! Hope you guys enjoyed this, and hope that there weren't too many glaring mistakes in there. Reviews are always welcome, flames will be used to burn the midnight oil. :P


End file.
